Talk:Gunslinger Girl Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Voting I like the new voting thing, I've seen it on other wikis. What will the next one have whenever the polls have enough votes for you to change it, Handlers, weapons? : Yo Fallschirmjager, good to see you back on the wiki! : I'm not sure what the next poll will be about, but as a good contributor yourself, why don't you add one when you feel like it? A poll is really simple to add, you just add this to the source code of the homepage, where you want it to appear: : < poll > : (put your question here) : (first response goes here) : (second response goes here) : < / poll > : Of course, the syntax tags don't have spaces between the <, / and > though. It's all one block of text. : I also just redid the homepage again. Any comments? :: I like the new homepage, ofcourse you change it a lot. Can it be set to periodically change every couple weeks or does that take too much programing? Fallschirmjager 20:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager ::: Well, I figured I would change the homepage sidebar on the left every month, with new music samples, news, quotes, and gun trivia. I can't automate the process, but it shouldn't take too much effort. Besides, anyone can do that, even yourself if you wanted. Moonraker-6 20:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Ya but I'm not that good with computersFallschirmjager 20:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager ::: ::: Oh, and I finally get what you were saying about the homepage changing a lot. I couldn't find a really professional looking background to display, which is why I cycled through about five different ones. This is the best one I think; I used the cover image off a rare domestic Italian issue of the manga, and worked it into a custom backdrop. So that will be permanent I think ... Moonraker-6 February 25, 2011 ::: ::: Alright, it would make sense to use Italian stuff as the background.Fallschirmjager 22:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hey, getting back to your original question about the voting: what kind of topics did you have in mind for future polls? I can add extra ones if you're not sure how. Moonraker-6 22:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Uhhh, like I said maybe favorite handlers, weapons, or FRF members.Fallschirmjager 22:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Right, I will add those when I update the homepage. Moonraker-6 22:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Main page Ok, I think I fuckedup the Home page, I won't mess with it again.Fallschirmjager 14:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry about it -- there's some kind of bug in Wikia that's causing the homepage syntax to get corrupted with just ordinary edits. I've done it a few times myself. I'm going to talk to Community Central to see if I can get the issue resolved, so that site viewers can do what they're supposed to -- add stuff to the homepage whenver they want. Moonraker-6 19:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, I won't fool around with the main page for awhile until it's fixed.Fallschirmjager 19:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The new template for the infobox only applies to characters in Gunslinger Girl. This template does not apply to other areas such as the Manga, the books or the weapons. I fixed what I can, however I do not know how to change the inbox template. If anyone knows how to change the temples to fit each category, please do so. Nisrd (talk) 20:55, April 14, 2014 (UTC)